tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob C's Survivor Series
Jacob_C's Survivor Series is a survivor group game hosted by user Jacob_C. It's first season, Survivor: Comoros, applications opened on the 24 November 2013 and began filming on the 1st December 2013 and is currently in production. Format The show maroons a group of strangers who are all users of the internet site Tengaged, in a desolate location in a generally unestablished country. This is where they must provide food, water, fire, and shelter for themselves, while competing in challenges to earn either a reward, or an immunity from expulsion from the game in the next of the successive votes for elimination. In the beginning of each season there is a different amount of castaways, generally 16-20. They are split into equal tribes that will compete against each other in the first half of the game for tribal immunity. If a tribe were to loose this challenge, the entire tribe would be sent to tribal council where they would each have to cast an individual vote for the fellow castaway they so want to see leave. This process continues on towards the halfway point of the game. It is at this point that the two tribes become one (merge) and now fight for individual immunity. The winner will become the sole person in eligible to be voted off. Afterwards the entire tribe goes to tribal were they follow the same process they did premerge. At roughly the same point, a survivor jury begins to form, a group or recently eliminated contestants that will select the winner. The last two or three survivors face a jury composed of the last seven, eight, or nine players voted off. That jury interrogates the final few, and then votes for the winner of the game, the title of Sole Survivor. During the entirety of the game, various amounts of hidden immunity idols are available, generally two. These are small medallion like objects hidden somewhere at each camp that protects a player from a vote of their choosing provided it be before the final four. The idol is very hard to find, therefore, clues are provided to an individual or tribe as an award for winning a challenge. Season Summary Locations Tribes Bold Text indicates the tribe was a merge tribe. Regular Text indicates the tribe was a starting tribe. Italic Text indicates the tribe was a starting tribe that was dissolved into the other starting tribes before the merge. Player Profiles } | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|David | style="text-align: center;"|noobsmoke13 | style="text-align: center; background-color:white;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Yoshi | style="text-align: center;"|yoshi9999 | style="text-align: center; background-color:black;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Honey | style="text-align: center;"|honeybunch1 | style="text-align: center; background-color:blue;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Joe | style="text-align: center;"|joegramse | style="text-align: center; background-color:white;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Lauren | style="text-align: center;"|TotsTrashy | style="text-align: center; background-color:red;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Nehemiah | style="text-align: center;"|neme81 | style="text-align: center; background-color:white;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Sim | style="text-align: center;"|SomebodyAwesome | style="text-align: center; background-color:green;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Jerome | style="text-align: center;"|Justunreal | style="text-align: center; background-color:yellow;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Nikki | style="text-align: center;"|Avatar20 | style="text-align: center; background-color:orange;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Ryan | style="text-align: center;"|Ryan_Jambe | style="text-align: center; background-color:black; color:silver;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Cameron | style="text-align: center;"|Giraffez | style="text-align: center; background-color:yellow;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Daniel | style="text-align: center;"|DontVoteMePlease | style="text-align: center; background-color:orange;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Ranz | style="text-align: center;"|thetrackerjackers | style="text-align: center; background-color:#714B23;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Shane | style="text-align: center;"|gallie999 | style="text-align: center; background-color:red;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|Nick | style="text-align: center;"|Archerskyfire | style="text-align: center; background-color:lawngreen;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |}